


her smile.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [89]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé’s smile is the most beautiful thing that Anakin has ever seen.or: Anakin loves Padmé's smile.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 2
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> day 89, drabble 89.
> 
> Prompt 089 - smile.

Padmé’s smile is the most beautiful thing that Anakin has ever seen. It lights up a room and it makes his day better. He was too shy to tell her that at first, but once he did, he started to notice that smile was now directed at him, and he worked up the courage to ask her out. Padmé gave him one of those smiles and said yes, and he now got to see that smile when he got home from work, woke up in the morning, or when he went to bed at night, and he’d never been happier.


End file.
